One of the purposes of this proposal is to develop systems of service, created through the joint actions of agencies and communities concerned with the problem of alcoholism. The interagency agreements between the Tribe and local non-Indian governments and courts should make it possible for the Alcoholic to receive necessary services. This includes the follow-up and placement in on-the-job training, or on a job. Other purposes include: (1) The more accurate measurement of the size of the problem (2) The reduction of Alcoholism as a Police problem (3) The saving of life and pain; family and human dignities (4) Viewing Alcoholism as a disease rather than as a police problem, which will tend to encourage Problem Drinkers and their families to seek help (5) To establish a Half Way House on the Reservation to include: Detoxification unit, counciling service, nutritious meals, A.A. and therapy meetings, films, and speakers. This can be a continous program for many years, and a very beneficial one for the Ute Mountain Ute Tribe.